1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headwear and, more particularly, to a cap or hat having removable or replaceable decorative appliques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sport caps, such as those worn by baseball players and race car teams, are favorite collectibles among the various team""s fans. Similar caps are worn with logos of manufacturers or insignias or numbers of favorite players as well. Such caps depict the wearer""s loyalty to the team, players, or manufacturer and a bit of their personality as well. However, due to licensing agreements, usually only one team, company, or the like can be depicted and sold as part of the cap at one time. Thus, people with multiple favorite teams, such as in various leagues, or those with favorite professional teams, college teams and even amateur teams can only show their loyalty only one team at a time.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,721, issued in the name of Travalgia, describes headwear with slots for eyeglasses or sunglasses
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,279, issued in the name of Gore, describes a caps which the visor has an insert for maintaining shape
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,836, issued in the name of Peters, describes a slip-on, elastic, cover for hard hats designed to permit a logo or company name
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,493, issued in the name of Proctor, describes headwear accessorization system
U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,993, issued in the name of D""Oca, describes a sports hat which a pin can be inserted that represents the sport the person intends to play
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,696, issued in the name of Oliver, describes an ornamental slip cover for the brim of a hat
And, U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,504, issued in the name of Risley, describes a fit easy facing for hats, designed for use in the lining and ornamentation of hat brims
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which a single baseball cap can bear the insignias of multiple teams, players, personalities, manufacturers or the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved sports cap.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved cap or hat having removable or replaceable decorative appliques.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a baseball cap is provided that allows for the personalized placement of multiple logos, insignias, or text. Upon initial observation from a distance, the invention looks like a conventional baseball cap which fits snugly to the head and with a bill that protrudes from the forehead to provide shade for ones eyes. But after closer inspection, it can be seen that the cap contains multiple pockets for the placement of team logos, player names, manufacturers"" logos, text, pictures and the like. Each see-thru plastic pocket is independent in nature and allows the user to slip in the personalizing material through a flap. It is envisioned that four separate compartments would be provided on the top of the head, with another two on the bill.
The cap can be used to represent professional teams, collegiate teams, high school teams, amateur teams, entertainment personalities, manufacturer""s logs, personal photos, or any combination of the above.
The use of the present invention provides anyone who wears a baseball cap the ability of displaying their loyalty to all of their favorite teams, people, etc. in a manner which is unique, eye-catching and visually pleasing as well.